The Second Absolution
by Young Goodman Brown
Summary: A mistake by Hinata leaves Tenten in a coma, their friends in mourning, the village in shock—and Neji and Hinata's tenuous siblinghood in tatters. Of family, forgiveness, and burdens that never ease. Older!NaruHina and NejiTen, among others.
1. Prelude in E Minor

_A/N: True siblings are made, not born._

_I've always wanted to write a story about Neji and Hinata with this thought in mind, as I imagine that these two spent the years after the Chuunin Exams undergoing a rough, stilted reconciliation period to arrive at the somewhat awkward balance they maintain now. Still, family relationships are never perfect, and sometimes unexpected tragedies can wrench even the closest of siblings apart. Ergo, the plot. This is a prologue of sorts._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, no._

.

PRELUDE

.

.

.

.

"You go ahead," Hinata called out, a quiet, determined smile upon her face. "You go ahead, Sempai. I can handle this guy on my own."

Tenten grinned widely at that; the girl was never one for bragging or overconfidence, anyway. "You got it, Hinata-chan! Do me proud, Kohai!"

Hinata beamed, saluting her Sempai as she rushed off to battle. All of those years, training and desperately slaving away, all of it had led to this moment—she was a Jounin, a proud kunoichi of Konohagakure, imbued with the indomitable Will of Fire and more than capable of fighting for herself and for her precious people. At last, Hyuuga Hinata had become the ninja she always wanted to be…one defined not by her eyes, but by her determination and skill. And she knew she owed it all to the girl standing beside her.

Well, of course Naruto…of course he'd contributed a great amount to Hinata's growth, too. A monumental amount, actually. His words had always encouraged her in the darkest of times, and it was because of his bravery alone that she began to believe in herself even when others didn't. If not for Naruto, she would never have had the nerve to shyly approach her cousin's teammate, would never have had the courage to ask the older girl for training and for guidance.

But if not for Tenten, she wouldn't have made Jounin at all.

It was why she was so exuberant and daring that day, after all. She had finally ascended in rank, she had finally made her Sempai proud, and she had finally proven herself to her father. He'd been so disappointed for so long—Neji became a Jounin at 16, his teammates at 18, and the majority of the Rookie Nine at varying ages in between, but still Hinata had remained a chuunin. She had been too terrified to take the exam for years, certain that she wasn't skilled enough to pass even if she tried. Neji had told her to be more like Tenten, had told her that if she were more like his teammate she would definitely pass. Tenten had told her that if she believed in herself and in her dreams, then she would be strong enough to not only pass the Jounin exam but to become one of the most exceptional kunoichi Konoha had ever known.

And Tenten was an exceptional kunoichi herself—it only made sense that if she saw something in Hinata, she knew what she was talking about. Under her strict but kindhearted tutelage, the seeds of confidence that Naruto had planted years ago within the gentle Hyuuga took root and flourished. And on that day, five days after she had turned 19 years old and three days after she'd made Jounin, Hinata's courage had truly begun to flower. _You go ahead_, she'd said, because she was finally courageous and strong and the true embodiment of a kunoichi. _Sempai, you go ahead._

Even though Tenten had agreed to go ahead to the rest of the team and to complete the mission, she'd stayed for a moment at first. Hinata could see her at the edge of her Byakugan vision, amber eyes brimming with pride and satisfaction as she easily overpowered her opponent.

It was a heart-warming look, an infinitely precious look, and Hinata realized with a start that she had never received such a look from anyone else before. Well, from Naruto, maybe. But never from her father, never from Kurenai, never even from her brother Neji. It was a look she would treasure forever. So she couldn't help it.

Hinata smiled for Tenten. Tenten screamed for her.

And in a split second, Hinata was shoved aside, her back slamming violently against a tree. Through her darkening vision she could see figures, scuffling and shouting desperately, punctuated by flashes of steel and chakra. She strained to hear something, anything—what happened? _You go ahead, because I can handle this guy on my own; you go ahead, Sempai, because I'll do you proud._ The words were coming too loud, too fast; she could only grasp at her head in response. _And you need to complete the mission, Sempai, and you should meet up with Niisan because he probably misses you already, and this guy is almost dead anyway and I'm about to deal the finishing blow, so you go ahead, I can handle this guy on my own, you go ahead and don't worry Sempai —_

A sudden silence. Her muddled thoughts scattered at that devastating quiet, and Hinata could feel her heart throb with something more terrible and vicious than anything she had ever felt before. "Sempai," she cried out, "Sempai, _where are_—_?_"

.

She had been confident, too confident. Making Jounin got to her head, impressing everybody got to her head, proving herself had somehow taken precedent over realizing her many limitations. Hyuuga Hinata would be forever tormented over the countless mistakes she had made that day, because she had somehow been deluded into thinking she was good enough…that she could be strong.

But her father was right, the council was right, Neji of seven years ago was right—she was pathetic, a failure, a burden unto others, good for absolutely nothing at all. Believing otherwise would forever be a mistake.

But she wasn't the one who was going to the pay for it.

For, from the far corner of her Byakugan vision, she saw a splash of white, sullied with crimson; a mass of russet hair, spilling across an earthen floor; a delicate chest, crisscrossed with lacerations, heaving with unsteady breaths —

At the bottom of a cliff. Four hundred meters below.

Hinata was frozen in time, too pathetic to even move from her crouched position. _Sempai,_ she tried to call out, but her throat was too choked up to even form the words, _Sempai, please, are you okay? I'll go ahead, because you handled that guy on your own, I'll go ahead, but are you—?_

.

Tenten smiled for Hinata. Hinata screamed for her.

"Forgive me, Sempai," she begged from four hundred meters above. "Forgive…forgive me, please."

_Because I don't think I'll ever forgive myself._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N: This was originally in first person POV, but I decided that it didn't really fit the tone of this story. For the record, all chapters will be in third-person limited._

_The title refers to 'Prelude in E Minor' by Bach, though the one by Chopin could fit too. '_'d_

_The end of the prologue! Expect tragedy and action; misplaced guilt, shame, and blame; examinations on all of the characters; thoughts on friendship, family, and the Hyuuga clan; reflections on the meaning of love and sacrifice; and unexpected dramatic twists to boot! I have a vague idea of where this is going, but even I'm not sure where we'll end up…_

_Review, please? :D_


	2. Alibi

_A/N: Finally, finally organized my shit. Anyways, onward!_

.

.

.

.

"_Future follows the first. Future follows the first."_

Naruto watched as Hinata rocked herself back and forth, muttering under her breath in the dead quiet of the hospital waiting area. For nearly three hours he had listened to her repeat that maddening phrase over and over again, her delicate voice echoing throughout the room, until the words seemed to blur into a steady melody that droned in the background.

"_Future follows the first."_

He was grateful for it, sort of. Any sound was better than the painfully tense sound of nothing at all, as no one else had managed say anything in the three hours they'd been waiting in that godforsaken hospital. For once, he had nothing inspirational to say, Neji had reverted back to the iceberg he used to be, and even Sai realized that it'd be a good idea to keep his mouth shut. And she was an absolute wreck, sure, but who's to say the rest of them were any better? They'd all been a mess ever since Neji's Byakugan-activated stare had torn through all, ever since he'd informed them that _we need to go, __**now**__—the girls are in trouble._

The three of them had been eerily quiet for the short trip to the clearing where they'd left the kunoichi behind, quieter still for the trek down the cliff. There, they'd encountered a weeping Hinata…and two crumpled heaps of blood and bones.

One of them had looked an awful lot like Tenten.

While Sai checked the enemy, and Naruto looked over Hinata, Neji had completely ignored his cousin and the mission objective to rush to Tenten's shattered form. He had spoken with her quietly for barely a minute before she unceremoniously passed out, then lifted her gently into his arms. With a stiff nod, the team leader had motioned for the rest of them to retreat and return to Konoha.

Hyuuga hadn't acknowledged any of them since.

That guy had never been the best at coping.

"_Future follows the first."_

Naruto scratched his head at that. He didn't really understand why the Hyuuga needed to cope in the first place, though. Anyone could tell that those two were good friends, of course, best friends, even, but Naruto had always thought that Neji, esteemed shinobi captain that he was, possessed the composure and fortitude to consider the rest of the team. If there was one thing the Uzumaki knew better than anyone else, it was to prioritize the welfare of his comrades above all else, to put on a strong face for others.

And so it was that, out of all the people in that waiting room, Naruto was apparently best equipped to be the composed and collected one, to be the rock and source of comfort for his teammates. Still, despite his halfhearted efforts, the atmosphere remained suffocating and intense, Hinata's continual murmur masking the silence only a little bit.

Naruto suppressed a grimace. He knew what it was to temporarily lose a teammate—Neji seriously needed to be tougher than this. Even Lee probably wouldn't have been quite so shaken up. That man really needed to get his shit together, if not for Naruto and Sai then for the shuddering shadow of a girl beside him.

"_Future follows the…f-f-first…"_

He looked up—that was literally the first time she'd stuttered in the three hours they'd been there.

And then he frowned. He couldn't help it, not when he remembered why exactly she was uttering that saying to herself, her tiny voice constantly quavering at the weight of the mantra. Yet he could not tell her to _snap out of it, dattebayo!_ because he knew why she was so devastated, why she was so stuck on that phrase to begin with.

It had been her first mission, after all.

And he knew what that meant. Though he had always been excluded from Konohan society, Naruto knew enough of his home village's culture to understand its unwritten superstitions. This one in particular was the most important of them all—especially in a village that housed thousands of shinobi—and it was neatly summed up in the axiom that Hinata so religiously chanted to herself. _"Future follows the first" _meant that, according to decades of tradition, a ninja's future performance at a new rank was determined by the outcome of his or her first mission.

It was part of the reason why Genin typically started out with outrageously simple missions. Why Shikamaru waited so long to try for Jounin after that disastrous 'Find the Uchiha' fiasco. Why even Naruto himself, a man who defied convention and fatalism in all its forms, was assigned a particularly easy mission as his first after being promoted two years ago from Genin to Jounin, the most elite and significant of all shinobi rankings.

Why Hinata was so devastated at her most recent failure.

"_Future follows…the…"_

He had been so proud of her, too. She had assured him that she would be able to handle those rogue nin by herself, after all—that was the reason why he and the others had gone ahead, why only Tenten had stayed behind to observe her. Naruto had offered her a shy smile, something that was happening with a more disturbing frequency these days, and a _you can do it, dattebayo! _After that, though…it all went to shit.

He longed to tell her that she shouldn't believe her own words, that the past could never have such a powerful stranglehold on the future, that even a loser could rise above failure and become someone great. But he knew that, although Hinata still listened rapturously to every word that spilled from her hero's throat, in that moment she would be hard-pressed to believe him.

It didn't help that Naruto was a ghost of the vibrant boy he used to be. It also didn't help that Hinata, insecure girl that she was, constantly looked for reasons to doubt herself. And it most certainly did not help that Neji—whose approval she treasured, whose opinion was second to the Uzumaki's alone—that Neji was glaring at her now like she was the scum of the earth.

Sai was sitting quietly, oblivious to everything. Naruto wished he could do the same.

.

Sakura staggered out of the operating room, absolutely exhausted.

The operation had been short—only three hours in length—but there was little she could do for the weapons specialist, not with the bones and muscles utterly smashed into pieces like that. What on earth had happened out there? Maybe if Tsunade were still alive, the Sannin might have been able to do _something_, but as it was…

Whatever, it didn't matter—short of resurrecting her Shishou, all the time and jutsus in the world wouldn't save her friend. It was hopeless.

"So…?"

She looked up from her glum thoughts and observed Naruto, who had spoken, and Hinata, Neji, and Sai, all of whom were watching her intently. Sakura cringed—this was always the hard part, especially because the news was particularly bad and because they were her friends. But it had to be done.

With a sigh, Sakura tucked a strand of pink behind her ear. "Well, you might have guessed this already, but Tenten's not…she's not in good shape."

Neji growled. "Specifics, Haruno-san."

Sakura closed her eyes. _You asked for it. _"Okay. Her body was, for lack of a better term, crushed. Flattened. All of it…it's a mess. The nerves, blood vessels, and chakra pathways have been hopelessly tangled, and pieces of muscle and bone are scattered everywhere." She grimaced. "Speaking of bones—so many are broken that the skeletal frame is almost unrecognizable. Not to mention the lacerations, inflammation and heavy internal bleeding she's suffered…I don't even know how you managed to bring her back here in one piece. Somehow, the major organs are for the most part intact, but…"

She choked up, unable to continue for a moment. The words '_she won't ever fight again, let alone walk or probably even move' _didn't emerge from the rosette's throat, but from the anguished faces of three of her four comrades she knew they got the message.

Hinata raised a trembling hand. "Ano, Sakura-san…w-will…?"

The timid Hyuuga didn't continue, so Sakura could only cock her head in response. Thankfully, Naruto, with his bizarre ability to read people, somehow picked up on what the girl meant to say. "Sakura-chan. Will Tenten-chan ever wake up?"

_Oh. _She took a deep breath. "Well…her brain _is_ intact, but…the chakra networks associated with consciousness are currently smashed together. Not only that, but her body is so broken that even with the aid of our drugs, jutsus, and machinery, the brain must do the grunt work and devote most of its energies to overseeing her…recovery." She inhaled deeply. "Which means that, unless the majority of the damage can somehow miraculously repaired, she won't…"

The quiet that followed was suffocating.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," she whispered.

Sai spoke up, his tone mercifully emotionless. "So there is no hope then, Ugly?"

Sakura grimaced at the insult but answered anyways. "Probably not. I don't know what happened, but…" She leveled them all with a careful, curious eye, "…whatever went down out there…basically ensured that she will never wake up again."

A sudden burst of chakra pulsed ominously throughout the room, and Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all jerked into readiness, easily falling into a Team Seven battle formation as they frantically searched for possible exits and any signs of hostility. Sakura nodded at her comrades, as she confirmed what they all instinctively knew—there was no mistaking that surge of killing intent. But where was the source?

And she realized at once, with a mixture of horror and relief, where it was coming from. It was Neji.

Neji, who was trembling with barely contained fury, his fists clenching and unclenching in a disturbingly rhythmic fashion. Neji, who was now slowly turning his head, fixing a lethal glare and forcing waves of vicious chakra upon his terrified cousin. When his gaze was finally upon that quivering mass of indigo hair, a snarl rolled in his throat and the whites of his eyes suddenly burned with both the strain of his Byakugan and the unholy anger contained within their steely depths. "You…_you_ are the one to blame. _**Do NOT think I did not see, Hinata-sama.**_**"**

The man didn't even lift a finger, but the fury of his chakra was enough to still them all.

Naruto gulped—Sakura knew he wouldn't want to attack a friend, but she prayed to Kami that he'd somehow be able to diffuse this. She herself was frozen. _Come on, Naruto…!_ "Sai. Get out of here. Go…go send in our report to the Erokage."

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's uncertain words—first of all, what the hell? What kind of solution was that? Second of all, hadn't they already done that? Though considering how Neji was likely the team leader, it wasn't exactly all that surprising that their team had completely skipped the Hokage Tower in favor of the hospital…

Sai, for his part, appeared to be reluctant to move. He seemed to be assessing whether or not it was actually a good idea to leave—tactless as he was, the man did care for the few friends he had and would never abandon them. After a long while, he nodded lightly. "Of course. Do not worry, Ugly, as I think that Dickless can handle this on his own—I have heard that he has an excellent track record when it comes to reforming rampaging prodigies."

Sakura winced as Sai cast one last wary glance at Neji before shutting the door. _Way to bring that up… _It might have been true, sort of, but no one save for the emotionally stunted Root nin wanted to touch the Sasuke can of worms with a ten-foot-pole, least of all in an already fraught situation like this. Team Seven's prodigal member was sort of a…touchy subject with the Uzumaki.

She was quickly reminded of the events at hand when she heard Neji abruptly stand up, knocking over his plastic chair and chakra blazing more furiously than ever. He made a threatening advance, and Sakura's eyes widened in alarm—_when on earth had he forced such a massive amount of energy to his palms!_ And then a dark growl echoed through the room; Naruto had jumped in front of Hinata, fangs bared and blue eyes swiftly turning crimson, his hands positioned to form seals and chakra if necessary. _Ah, and now everything goes to hell._ Sakura remained where she was, though she lifted her fists and widened her stance, prepared to intervene if Neji should strike. For an interminable stretch of time no one moved…but no one backed down, either.

Sakura wondered how she always managed to get caught up in dramatic standoffs like this.

Hinata suddenly choked back a fearful cry, breaking the incredible tension with her heart-wrenching sob. They all started at that, Naruto nearly roaring now in his eagerness to protect her and crush any opposition. But the sound seemed to awake Neji from his murderous reverie—the man blinked slowly, eyes softening in concern and guilt, and he hesitantly lowered his glowing palms. The aura of killing intent immediately dissipated.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, then sent a harsh glare at Naruto, warning him to back down. They surely did _not _need any more deaths on their hands.

The Hyuugas stared uncertainly at one another, one in shamefaced timidity and the other in shamefaced remorse. Hinata cleared her throat, venturing to speak first. "Niisan…I…"

Neji swiftly lowered himself to the floor, bowing before his superior. "I apologize, Hinata-sama," he muttered lowly, his voice even but exhausted. "Please forgive me. My actions and words were both abhorrent and inexcusable."

_That was fast, _Naruto mouthed to Sakura. She nodded silently in return, just as thankful for the abrupt reconciliation as he was, though a heavy weight of unease still settled across her chest. The confrontation was over, and Hinata hadn't been pummeled into the ground, but though that was all well and good Sakura would still have to return to the operating room and soon she'd begin the tedious task of trying to put Tenten back together. The prospect of trying to fix something that fucked up was utterly daunting…and while she was glad Hinata wasn't injured too, the situation was still screwed regardless. Nothing would be resolved.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind for the moment, turning her attention back to the exchange before her. The tension hadn't exactly disappeared, even after Neji's deliberate display of repentance and submission.

In fact, Hinata looked distinctly more uncomfortable than before. The shy girl shifted lightly. "Rise, Niisan…Do not apologize. If anything…um…"

Neji's eyes darkened at the implication. He cast a furtive glance at the operating room, staring at the metal doors for a long moment before shaking his head and straightening from his kowtow. "Do not…worry, Hinata-sama." He stiffly made to exit the room, before looking one last time over his shoulder. "…It is not yet too late."

.

An eternity seemed to pass before Neji finally shut the door.

And with that, Hinata immediately collapsed. She could see Sakura try to move toward her, only to flinch away when the frustrated Hyuuga slammed a fist into the linoleum floor.

What the _hell_ was that? Was she a Jounin of Konoha, Heiress of the mighty Hyuuga clan, or a…a _mouse_? A weak, quivering mouse of a girl, who froze helplessly in dangerous situations, who wallowed in self-pity and despair, who trembled in the presence of her own _brother_? She wasn't like that now, she wasn't that pathetic little girl anymore! And she'd gotten over her fear of him _years_ ago!

…Sort of. If she was honest to herself, she had to admit that she was secretly afraid of him still…especially since their little incident just now reminded Hinata of the very disturbing fact that they were both capable of destroying each other. Her horrified sob wasn't because she feared for her life, but because she feared for _his—_because she realized that, the moment Neji had taken that menacing step towards her shaking form, she had instinctively lifted her hands to activate his Cursed Seal.

And the thought terrified her, _really _terrified her, because despite it all she loved him. Neji had become important to her over the years, the older sibling she'd longed for all her life, and he'd been so good to her in his attempts to repent for that regrettable Chuunin Exam so many years ago. They weren't best friends, exactly, but he was family. As Hyuuga, that meant everything.

And yet, how did she, reprehensible person that she was, try to repay him for his kindness, try to comfort him in his time of grief and confusion? She'd almost_ killed him!_

This time Naruto approached her, and she let herself settle into his hesitant arms even as she struggled not to attach a romantic subtext to the embrace. It didn't really matter, anyways, because once he had fully encircled her she burst into stupid, pathetic tears.

She had failed everybody. She'd been so caught up with her own personal distress at that disaster of a mission and with begging Tenten's spirit for forgiveness that she'd almost forgotten—she had disappointed her Father, her clan, and her Village, not to mention Naruto and the rest of her comrades. She didn't even want to think about facing her friends, or returning home to the Compound. Or running into Neji anytime soon.

Her poor, poor brother…she'd seen what the absence of a teammate, of a precious person, had done to Naruto. She could only imagine how all of this would affect Neji. After all, though her Byakugan was not quite as precise as his, Hinata _had_ noticed how his relationship with his teammate was less than…innocent. And from his reaction in the hospital, the injury to someone so close had troubled him deeply.

To think that she was the cause of his torment was almost unbearable. She could only pray that Tenten, by some miracle of the powers that be, would somehow recover, would somehow _wake up_. She could handle being a mediocre ninja for the rest of her life, cursed by the fact that _future follows the first_…but she wasn't sure she could handle the loss of her brother on top of the shame of it all.

She could feel Naruto rubbing her back, murmuring something that sounded like _it'll be all right, dattebayo. _She only ran angry fingers through the wild disarray of her hair in response.

She hoped he was right. Maybe, just maybe, the fates would be kind—they could take away her career, as long as they gave back Tenten. Then things truly would be okay.

A deep breath, then a timid smile. Hinata turned to him. "I…I'll b-be fine, Naruto-kun. B-believe…it…"

He grinned boyishly at her then, and her smile only widened in return. For now, with Naruto, things were all right. She'd worry about everything later.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N: So. I have to apologize to my readers for taking FOREVER to update. I busted out the prologue on a whim, only to realize that the plot that was meant to follow that first chapter was massively disorganized. After much shaking and crying, I have finally sorted out the story…so the following updates should come much more quickly b'_'d_

_I've decided to take a page out of imjuzakyd's book and use songs for chapter titles/inspiration. This chapter is "Alibi" by David Gray._

_On a side note…I think that the whole 'man suddenly and immediately realizes his love for devoted female after a super dramatic event' shtick is overdone. I'm going a different route with both NaruHina and NejiTen…I think their characters can handle it :)_

_Just so you all know, there WILL be a plot to this tale beyond the 'Tenten is in a coma, oh noes' storyline…though I am debating on whether or not to add an action/adventure/fighting component…_

_Review, please? :D_


	3. Leave

_A/N: I rewrote the prologue! It's now in third person limited, and not first person as it used to be…so it fits the flow of this story much better. Just to let you know :)_

.

.

.

.

Hanabi bit her lip. This didn't sound good.

"My daughter, I am certain you know why I called you here…"

From her crouched position in the darkened corridor, she could scarcely make out the quiet breathing of her sister and the grave, monotonous voice of her father. Even from this distance, though, he sounded…tired. With a deep breath, Hanabi increased her efforts at concealing her chakra and scooted closer.

"As you yourself have already informed me, your first mission as a Jounin was less than successful. This is…problematic."

Hanabi stilled. She hadn't heard about that.

"The Council of Elders has already met to discuss these events. And though we of Hyuuga blood do not necessarily ascribe to the fanciful notion that one mission determines the worth or future of a ninja, they have…already had reasons to doubt you as Heiress. This most recent incident is a convenient means through which they intend to make you forfeit your claim."

A tense pause.

"I am informing you of this because I wish to warn you. You are my daughter, and you must make…preparations."

Hanabi could barely hear the gentle voice of her sister in the dark. "Preparations for what, Father?"

It almost seemed as though the esteemed Clan Leader was struggling for words. "…To fight the Elders. Or to flee."

Another pause. After that, she could hear the muffled noise of Hinata bowing and murmuring her thanks, before shuffling away in the direction opposite from herself. She waited on tenterhooks for five seemingly endless minutes before finally moving to tiptoe back to her room.

"I am aware of your presence, my second daughter."

She stifled a gasp, slowly turning to meet the sudden appearance of disapproving eyes and the man she feared the most. Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the mightiest of clans in Konoha.

Even in the black of night, he carried a distinctly regal air about him. Hanabi gulped and hastily lowered her head in respect. "Father…"

He fixed her with a harsh glare. "Unauthorized use of the Byakugan is not the only offense within this household, my daughter—to eavesdrop outside of what is necessary for a mission is both rude and unseemly. Specifically because…" At this his voice grew tired once more. She watched her father clench his all-seeing eyes shut. "…because it is unbefitting of one who might inherit the whole of this clan."

Yes, this didn't sound good. This didn't sound good at all.

.

Shino was having an okay day.

From someone like him, a statement like that was actually the highest of praise. (He'd never been a superfluous or loquacious kind of guy.) Shino liked okay days. He wasn't particularly fond of excitement or commotion and, like the Nara, he preferred the uneventful.

Especially after recent happenings. It'd been almost a week since he'd heard the news about that girl from Gai's old team, since Hinata had approached Kiba and him with hunched, uncertain shoulders and stiffly informed them of her disheartening first mission as a Jounin.

Truthfully, he was more upset for Hinata than for Tenten—he honestly didn't know the latter all that well. Actually, now that he thought about it, with the exception of her teammates and some of the girls he couldn't really think of _anyone _who was particularly close to the weapons specialist…they'd all worked with her before, of course, but cheerful as she was the girl was surprisingly guarded. The little he knew of her was always through other people.

And so Shino had reacted as best as he could when he'd heard of the gruesome extent of her injuries…somberly and awkwardly.

To be frank, he would have ignored it all if he could. He had scarcely interacted with the girl; it felt unnatural for him to grieve. He knew Kiba felt much the same way, as the dog nin had sought his company more urgently these days. His friend had a habit of doing that when he was agitated.

Right now, they were enjoying a light spar deep into the Konoha forest. The end of the Fourth Shinobi World War two years ago meant that new missions were few and far between, but even still he couldn't neglect his training. He enjoyed it, anyways. Years of working with Kiba meant that the exercise was strangely relaxing and—dare he say it—_fun_.

Besides, it was a good distraction. He didn't want to think about that image of Hinata lowering her eyes in shame, blaming herself for something that probably wasn't even her fault. It was something both he and Kiba had hoped she'd grown out of.

A rapid succession of _thwacks! _echoed through the trees, startling both of them from their halfhearted spar. Kiba, who from time to time still deluded himself into thinking that he was team leader (tch, as _if_), silenced Akamaru and signaled to move. Stealthily, Shino humored his friend and followed him into the forest, warning his kikai to stay concealed. When he saw what was causing the noise, though, Shino stopped preparing to fight and Kiba started growling.

Lee was tearing down the forest.

Shino grimaced behind his collar. _Great, just great._ Maybe he should request a mission to Suna, or Iwa, or the Land of Rice or Land of Bears or Land of somewhere very, very far away. It had only been a week, but as a person who wasn't really invested in the situation at hand he'd become sufficiently fed up by the tension that had suffocated them all. Besides, it wasn't conducive to the health of his kikai for him to be too stressed…

It wasn't that he was a cold-hearted jerk who liked to turn a blind eye to the suffering of his comrades, not at all—none of his close friends or family would ever describe him in such a manner—but still, he would do almost anything to avoid a situation like this. He seriously had no idea what to do. The taijutsu specialist was obviously suffering, obviously in need of someone to rouse him from his despair, but neither he nor Kiba was known for their…comforting personalities.

Come to think of it, Kiba actually tended to be tactless and hopelessly blunt. And with the way he was snarling at the moment, it probably wasn't a good idea to let the dog nin speak right now. _Or ever, to tell the truth. _Shino sighed. "Lee."

The man didn't reply.

"Lee," Shino tried again, a bit louder this time. "Listen, Lee. We are concerned for you. Why? Because you are currently being…" He paused, taking time to fully absorb the utterly barren expanse of land surrounding the second Green Beast, "…uncharacteristically destructive."

Lee, who had apparently been completely engrossed in his self-appointed task of deforesting the Konoha landscape, jumped at the bug nin's voice. "Ah! My comrades!" He grinned enthusiastically as he offered them the most spectacular of Good Guy poses. "I apologize for causing you worry. My training can be quite intensive at times…it is easy to get caught up in the passion and fervor of youth…"

"Yeah, cut the shit, man," Kiba interrupted harshly, as he gestured wildly at the fallen trees, "What the hell is this? We _all _use these training grounds, Lee, not to mention the fact that animals actually _live _here, dammit! What's your fucking excuse?"

The forced cheer instantly dropped from Lee's face, and he slumped his shoulders dejectedly. "Yes, of course you are right, Kiba-san. I apologize."

"No shit," Kiba shot back, though he was a bit taken aback by Lee's immediate acquiescence. The most exuberant member of Team Gai wasn't exactly known for…accepting defeat easily. Or for his destructive fits of gloom, for that matter.

Lee seemed to have finally recovered from his temporary insanity, though, as he was now resting his palms against one of the few remaining trees. "It was not my intention to destroy the marvel of Konoha's natural beauty, my comrades. I swear upon my honor!" A fire tore into his eyes, but quickly dissipated. "It is just that I am...troubled right now."

The man clearly wanted someone to ask him what about, so Shino bit the bullet and obliged. "Why are you troubled right now, Lee?"

Lee's face darkened considerably. _Oookay, so maybe he _didn't _want to be asked. _"Did you know," Lee muttered under his breath, then paused as he got lost in his thoughts. Shino adjusted his glasses, then his coat collar, and then the glasses once more as he waited for Lee to collect himself. Kiba simply twitched. Thankfully, Lee remembered that he was actually talking to somebody and broke the unsettling silence he had started. "Ah, sorry. Did you know that, though Sakura-san has barred everyone from Tenten's hospital room, she is allowing Neji to visit her?"

Kiba and Shino glanced at one another. Neither of them had bothered to ask about something like that. "Uh…no…"

Shino watched as Kiba's nose then contorted in disgust, and while his own face wasn't really capable of strong emotional displays he couldn't help but agree. If what Hinata had said regarding Tenten's injuries was true, Shino wasn't sure that he would _want _to see her either. Even a man who ran around with bugs infesting his body and feeding off of his chakra…even such a man could only stomach so much. Well, Shino could readily acknowledge that both Hyuuga and Lee possessed admirable fortitude…

"It's not fair," Lee murmured, his tired voice startling Shino from his reverie, a bowl-shaped head of hair bowed in resignation as fists tightened against the tree. "I love her, too."

He didn't mean it like _that_, and they all knew it, but Lee was a man who felt with greater emotion than most. When he said he loved Tenten, there was no doubt that he sincerely meant it…even if the love wasn't of a romantic nature.

Shino frowned—actually, the Hyuuga's relationship with Tenten was completely platonic, too. Why would the medic make an exception like that…?

Lee answered the question for him without prompt. "I suspect that Sakura-san believes I am not allowed to love other people," He laughed bitterly, as he pounded once against the bark, "which is certainly the greatest irony, is it not?"

Okay, now that was most definitely _not_a discussion Shino wanted to get into. Much to his relief, though, Lee didn't elaborate of his own accord, and Kiba seemed less willing than usual to egg the Green Beast on. Lee probably wouldn't have been very receptive, anyways…all emotions, depression aside, were now unnervingly absent from his disposition. Even the violent aggression from before seemed better compared to this.

While the male members of Team Eight stood awkwardly by, not knowing whether or not it was appropriate to book it and let Lee wallow in despair alone, Shino came to a decision.

He'd put in that mission request tomorrow.

.

Hinata couldn't help a satisfied smile as she sipped contentedly at her broth. Somehow, the familiar atmosphere of Ichiraku's ramen booth always managed to calm her during difficult times. Here, she wasn't a disgraced clan heiress, struggling to win back the favor of an unforgiving Council of Elders. She wasn't a failed Jounin who had caused her Sempai and her Niisan indescribable pain, both physical and emotional. She wasn't a confused young woman, struggling to cope with burdens far beyond her years. Here, she was just a girl who liked noodles.

And she had many good memories of this place, too. Eating lunch with her teammates…her Sempai…her brother…Naruto —

"Oi, old man! Two bowls of pork ramen, dattebayo!"

_Ah, speak of the devil and he will appear. _Hinata visibly brightened as Naruto slid into the seat beside her, a sunny grin upon his handsome features. That was part of the reason why she came to Ichiraku today, after all—the Uzumaki was at the ramen booth more often than not, and she needed Naruto's good cheer now more than ever before. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Tenten's injuries hadn't discouraged him at all.

Though in truth, Naruto didn't bounce back as quickly as he used to—it took him a couple of days now, as opposed to the ten seconds it did in the past. Still, he always returned to his cheery self in the end. That had to count for something.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled pleasantly, already feeling the warmth of his aura wash over her. She would never, ever be capable of hating him, not with the way his presence was always able to bolster her spirits. "…Oh? You look a little…annoyed?"

Naruto shrugged good-naturedly as two steaming bowls were placed before him. "Damn pervert sensei conned me into helping him with paperwork, dattebayo," he grumbled without real malice as he proceeded to devour the noodles. A wide grin spread across whiskered cheeks. "Ne, but he promised me the next S-rank mission in return, dattebayo! So it was worth it, yeah!"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, happy for her friend. While all missions were difficult to come by these days, highly ranked missions were especially rare. Every ninja was in financial straits at the moment…or at least, every non-clan-affiliated ninja…

"Hey, I'm glad to see you happier, dattebayo," Naruto said as he studied her gentle features, his voice quieter but that much more sincere. She smiled lightly in return, glad that he had even noticed. She had been under so much stress lately, but thanks to her surprisingly strong will and complete avoidance of Neji all week, she _was _feeling better. And though Tenten hadn't yet recovered, Sakura had promised that she would do everything she could to save their friend. So Hinata refused to be crushed by the hopelessness of it all.

"You too, Naruto-kun," she replied, absently wiping at her mouth with a napkin. "This week has been quite rough on us all."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Naruto said, as he started on his second bowl of noodles. "I'm glad I was out on a mission these past few days, dattebayo!" Hinata nodded, watching as Naruto demolished the second bowl of ramen within seconds. His ability to do that never ceased to amaze her. He then slapped down the porcelain bowl with a bang. "Oi, but this is important. I need to ask. Is that Hyuuga-teme still…you know…" he leaned toward her, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "…a wreck?"

Hinata averted her eyes. And she'd been so good at pushing that to the back of her mind, too. She responded nonetheless. "Yes. Though he's hiding it fairly well."

Naruto slurped up the remains of the bowl, sighing a bit resignedly he rubbed his belly and wiped at his mouth. "Hinata-chan, I don't really get it. I mean, is that guy _still_ locking himself in his room?"

Hinata fiddled with her chopsticks. That _was_ the reason why it had been so easy to avoid her brother, after all, why she knew he'd been trying to hide his misery… "Yes, he's been doing that for the past few days now."

The Uzumaki stared into the empty bowl as he crossed his arms, his brows furrowed in thought. "That's not good, seriously. I know she's his teammate and training partner, but…hmm. As a comrade, he should be training harder for his friend, not wallowing in despair, dattebayo!" He nodded to himself vigorously. "Sakura-chan's the best medic in all the Shinobi Nations—even Baa-chan used to say that! He's been acting like there's really no hope at all, dammit!"

Hinata almost sweatdropped as Naruto seemed to be getting himself unnecessarily worked up. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm to calm him. "Ano, Naruto-kun…it is not that Niisan doesn't believe in Sakura-san's abilities. It's just that…" Hinata bit her lip. Should she say it? "…that Niisan cares for Tenten. A lot."

Naruto looked up, startled. "But I care for Tenten a lot too, dattebayo. What does that mean?" His eyes bugged out comically. "WHOA! She wasn't his girlfriend or anything, was she? Holy crap!"

Hinata could feel her jaw widen slightly in complete horror—she _knew _she shouldn't have brought that up! _Oh, no…please don't tell me we're actually having this conversation_. She flushed. "Um…er…you know. They weren't...uh..."

"So they WERE going out?" Naruto looked aghast. "And you knew about it and didn't tell me? Are you serious, dattebayo!"

If it was possible, Hinata reddened even more. "N-n-no…U-um. They _weren't_ boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were…ph-physically close. _Very_…close. Um. You know."

"Wait, what? Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out, somehow seeming more like a gossipy old lady than an enthusiastic young man. "Come on, you have to explain please, dattebayo! You're not making any sense!"

"Um. Okay." To her mild horror she found that she'd reverted back to her old habit of poking her fingertips together…though she couldn't help but be thankful that she hadn't simply just spontaneously combusted. Yet. "Um. So. You know. They were friends…but they…but they also…er. Like they…uh…s-s-s-s-se-se…together…um. Yes."

She looked up at him hopefully.

Naruto cocked his head. Was that supposed to be her explanation? "I still don't get it."

Hinata almost banged her head against the counter. Why was he so dense, why couldn't he just figure it out himself—she couldn't possibly go into detail about _that! _Not out loud! And not in public! First of all, Neji would kill her; second of all it was just too embarrassing! "I mean! Like friends! They were—erm—!"

Suddenly she clenched her eyes shut. "I think Niisan might actually like her!"

A beat.

"…OH!" Naruto yelled out, pounding a fist into his palm as nodded sagely. "I get it now, I get it!"

_Yeah, no you don't, _Hinata almost groaned aloud, but she didn't want to deflate Naruto's unwarranted happiness and she wasn't the type to be given to sarcasm, anyways. Besides, she was just grateful to be spared from discussing the more intimate details of her cousin's love life. "Yes. So maybe that's why…he is upset."

Naruto thanked Teuchi as the old man took their bowls away, then turned back to look at Hinata. "Then…he really was into her? Hmm, I sort of had the feeling…"

Hinata looked up, surprised at that. Uzumaki Naruto, the densest man in the whole of Fire Country, actually noticed something like Neji's muted and sometimes nonexistent emotions? "I don't know if Niisan actually was, but…but it would make sense. That Niisan would be _this _distressed because…he never got to tell her how he felt."

He looked thoughtful. "Why doesn't he just tell her, Hinata-chan?"

She cast him a furtive, disbelieving glance. _Isn't it obvious, Naruto-kun? _She turned away from him then. …_He must have learned from my own confession._

With the way their friendship had progressed in the last three years, it was almost easy to forget that Hinata had once professed her undying love for Naruto in the heat of the battle against Pein. She had been desperate to fight, desperate to help and inspire him, but most importantly so utterly desperate to show that she _cared_ even in that terrifying moment—and in the end, she'd only really accomplished the latter. Still, even though Naruto didn't exactly come running to her with roses and jewels, it had been a proud moment for her.

That didn't mean that she appreciated the way he left her hanging, though. Despite the fact that she had made the depths of her feelings so painfully obvious, he never openly responded to her heartfelt confession. He did spend more time with her than he did before, but while that wasn't outright rejection it offered her no resolution or closure, either. Yet she was reluctant to ask him for a straight answer…because it was something to just be near him. She didn't want to change that, to scare him away.

And, if she really thought about it, that was probably why it was once easier for her to confess to Naruto than for Niisan to confess to Tenten. (Well, assuming her brother actually felt anything for the girl.) After all, Tenten was Neji's closest, most precious friend, not an idealized, inspirational hero he admired from afar. If he were to imply that he wanted something more out of that relationship, he wouldn't just be laying his heart bare or making himself hopelessly vulnerable. He would be completely disrupting the status quo…and then he might truly lose her for good.

That was what she feared now, for herself. And she wasn't nearly as close to Naruto as Tenten was to Neji.

But, though that might have been true, it didn't mean her feelings for Naruto were any less genuine. Sure, the confession she made had resulted from a dire situation, not to mention that her words had been warped by years of daydreaming and shoujo fiction, but she honestly had meant everything she had said. Now that she really thought about it, no _wonder _Neji was so tortured by Tenten's condition; to lose her was one thing, true, but to never, ever know how the girl _really_ felt…

Naruto was staring at her now, waiting for an answer to his question. Funny, that—she'd spent years waiting for _his_.

She didn't hate him for it, not really, but she couldn't help but resent him a little. Couldn't help but resent the _not knowing_. And at that, Hinata came to a decision.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, a quiet solemnity entering her voice as she clenched her fist. "Why…did you never respond to my confession?"

A sudden silence.

Naruto inhaled sharply, eyes wide but unseeing, as Hinata resolutely stared at the counter. She could see him gulping nervously at the corner of her vision, grabbing awkwardly at the collar of his jacket as he looked anywhere but at her.

And just like that, the equilibrium that they had painstakingly established in the last three years was shattered.

"I…I have to go," Naruto finally gasped out, jumping up from his stool and frantically searching for an exit. "Yeah, I have to go. I'll…talk to you later, Hinata-chan? Bye!"

And then he ran off. Leaving her alone. With the bill.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Oh, _hell_ no. She wasn't about to suffer through the waiting again, through this bullshit again…even if it was _him._

"Put it on his tab, Teuchi-san," Hinata smiled pleasantly, waving a little to the old man as she made her way out of the booth.

…So she'd just take that as a no, then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N: Hey, if Kishi can make Hinata wait, I can too~ At least she won't wait too long this time, though…and Naruto has semi-decent reasons beyond 'whoops, just forgot dattebayo"!_

_Seriously…good guy promise d-'_'d_

_Song is "Leave" by The Swell Season._

_Review, please? :D_


	4. Karma Police

"We have a few more moments, if anyone wishes to speak."

The austere voice of Hyuuga Hiroki, secretary of the Hyuuga Council, echoed throughout the traditional assembly hall and signaled that the meeting was finally nearing its end. Only the most prominent members of the Hyuuga clan were present, which made sense given the issue at hand.

"Regarding the topic of succession…we have heard three arguments in favor of Hyuuga Hinata-sama and four in favor of Hyuuga Hanabi-sama." Both girls shifted awkwardly from their position at the front of the room. Hiroki droned on. "As this is an ongoing discussion, these opinions are not binding, but all words will be recorded and taken into future consideration. Therefore…?"

Though Hyuuga were not the type to stare, it was clear that all of their attention was focused on the most infamous of the Branch House representatives. Hyuuga Neji, who always spoke up in favor of Hinata's succession, who always was her most fervent supporter.

"…Is there no one else who wishes to speak?"

A heavy silence lingered in the air.

Neji said nothing.

.

Naruto settled into a relaxed position on top of the Hokage Monument, dangling his legs over the mountainside as he surveyed the magnificence of the village he loved and the forest beyond.

…Okay, so he was actually hiding, but he didn't really like to admit that to himself. It was so uncharacteristic of him to run away from anything at all—he'd always been the confrontational type, much to his friends' annoyance and sometimes to his own misfortune—but this time, he couldn't help it.

He was distressed.

Though he didn't act like it, Naruto remembered Hinata's melodramatic confession with startling clarity. Contrary to popular belief, he'd never forgotten her words; how could he, when he'd realized for the first time that someone might be capable of _loving_ him? And not the way Iruka-sensei loved him, no…the love of a teacher, of a father wasn't necessarily exclusive. But romantic love _was—_if Hinata truly had feelings for him like that, it meant that she cared for him in a way that was unique to him alone. It meant that he was…_special_.

The thought still bewildered him. He'd grown up an orphan, not just unloved but _hated_. He'd wanted to become Hokage because he had longed for both love and acknowledgement, that of a father, of a mother, of friends and comrades and villagers. And over the years, he'd managed to achieve it all. But that wasn't really _love_, it was more admiration and respect mixed with affection…and it was all mostly due to his strength and accomplishments, anyways. He'd _earned _it.

But romantic love…romantic love was intangible and shapeless, and while it required effort and time to maintain and seemed to abide by rules he didn't really understand—the very _crux _of love was based upon nothing at all. He came to that realization when he accepted that Sakura wouldn't return his feelings, when he accepted that maybe no one would ever really _love _him, demon child that he was, in that way. Because that kind of love was difficult to earn, and easy to lose.

And so when Hyuuga Hinata, the beautiful, voluptuous, and admittedly slightly weird heiress of the Hyuuga clan, confessed her feelings for him, Naruto wasn't sure he could believe her.

It wasn't that he thought she was insincere, or the type to toy with his feelings. He'd simply thought that she was only caught up in the moment. The situation was desperate, the stakes were high, and they were sort of friends. He knew she had admired him, as many were starting to at the time, so he assumed that her actions were that of a young woman coming into her own courage and mistaking romance as the impetus.

…There was no way someone like that could actually love him.

So he brushed it off, because he didn't want to approach Hinata about how the sincerity of her words touched and inspired him only to hear her inevitably deny it all. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by bringing up what must have been an embarrassing lapse in judgment that she would undoubtedly want to take back; worse still, he didn't want to be rejected again if he could help it. He thought she would be grateful for his discretion, especially since she didn't bring it up again. Still, he wanted to show her that he appreciated the sentiment, which he tried to do by spending more time with her and approaching her of his own accord.

It wasn't until nearly a year later, months after talking, eating, and interacting with her on a more regular basis, that he realized she might have _meant _it.

The thought left him with an uncomfortable mix of elation and terror.

Because for all of his confessions to Sakura, he wasn't really sure what that meant. He'd thought about it before, in one of the angst-ridden reflections he sometimes indulged in, and though he knew what it meant to be unloved he didn't know how to love or be loved in return. And by then, an entire _year _had passed—he didn't even know if she still cared for him in that way! Besides, even though he no longer carried a torch for his pink-haired teammate, that didn't mean he himself had automatically developed feelings for the timid Hyuuga girl.

…No, that happened gradually and against his will. Over the past three years, he had become increasingly fond of Hinata and her gentle, unassuming manner, her quiet confidence and lovely generosity. How she sacrificed herself for her precious people, in ways both large and small, and how she constantly fought to improve herself and to surpass the expectations of all who doubted her. They had little in common, in terms of stature, birth, and personality, which made their shared experiences all the more meaningful.

But he didn't want to like her. And he wasn't sure if he really _could_. Even though he was a man defined by honesty and good cheer, Naruto had long ago erected impenetrable defenses around his innermost feelings, had long ago promised himself to never be vulnerable again. Because if it hurt so much when Sasuke abandoned him, how much more would it destroy him if she—?

He hated being alone, but it was familiar. He'd let people grow close, and they'd trampled all over his heart. He wasn't too eager to open up again.

.

"I am angry at you too, you know," Neji said dully, as he looked over a folder filled with sheaves of medical information, healing jutsus, and basically a mess of technicalities he didn't really understand. "…You didn't need to be so reckless."

Nothing, save for the electronic beep of the heart monitor.

He sighed. "I know that it is Hinata-sama's fault, but…" he absently rubbed his forehead. "I can't accept…why would you throw yourself away like that?"

Tenten didn't reply.

.

"Mou, is Neji-san _still _in there?"

Sakura hummed in confirmation, barely acknowledging the arrival of her friend as she sorted through Tsunade's old research. Her shishou, brilliant as she once was, had the most illegible handwriting, _ever_. 'Doctor's penmanship', indeed.

She gave up after a few more moments of trying to decipher what looked like a series of numbers, though she couldn't be too sure. "Hi, Ino. I'm really glad you're here right now," She said finally, handing her friend a clipboard. "I need you to check her vitals in about ten minutes or so."

Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder, then made a face at the jumble of words. "Sure, will do. I'll kick the Hyuuga out when I go." She nodded once to herself, then tilted her head to the side cheekily as her voice took on a familiar, playful tone. "Hey Forehead, I've been wondering. Why _is_ Neji-san here, exactly? I mean, how on earth did he get the clearance to see her? Tenten's still in critical condition, and I thought you don't allow visitors into the ICU?"

"I don't," Sakura shot back, then smiled faintly. "But apparently Hinata-chan managed to convince Kakashi-sama otherwise, that it was absolutely necessary for Neji-san to visit Tenten in order to help with her recuperation. Kakashi-sama actually made it an order, and—hey!" Ino had promptly burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she tried to contain her mirth. Sakura whacked her friend on the arm. "Stop it, pig! I didn't have a choice, okay? And I know, it's so ridiculous—I mean, why would Hinata-chan even bother to request something stupid like _that!_"

Ino immediately stopped her cackling, her expression suddenly transforming from gleeful to calculating. "Wait, _what? _Forehead, don't tell me you don't know why!"

Sakura frowned. "Know why _what_?"

"Are you serious!" Sakura nodded. Ino groaned. "You know, for someone who possesses such an astoundingly large forehead solely for the purpose of housing your oversized brain…you can be surprisingly dumb." She ignored the indignant protests of her friend. "No, I mean _honestly_. It's so obvious that it's actually ridiculous—he's in love with her, _duh!_"

Sakura's jaw dropped. She thought of how Hinata had acted around Naruto, how Naruto had professed his love for herself, and how she had once pursued Sasuke. _What the hell?_" Uh, yeah, I don't think so. You said that once about Kiba-kun regarding _me_, remember?" She snorted. "Besides, you shouldn't try to matchmake everybody just because you're so hopelessly single, _pig._"

A brief look of hurt crossed Ino's face, but she quickly covered it up with a wicked smile. "You're just mad because you didn't figure it out yourself," she sing-songed, waltzing her way out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to wink conspiratorially. "You see if I'm not right. Besides, it's too romantic to _not _be true—Neji-san seems like the eternal love type, doesn't he? Destiny and all that jazz, you know! Tenten'll be a lucky girl when she wakes up!"

"You're impossible," Sakura shook her head, though she couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her features. "You know that, right? Neji-san would absolutely kill you if he heard you right now."

Ino grinned crookedly from the doorway. "Yeah, well, he should just be grateful that his teammate isn't _dead_."

Sakura looked up, utterly stunned by the abrupt shift in conversation. But Ino had already left the room.

.

Being Hokage _sucked_.

Kakashi ran a gloved hand through unwashed silver hair, sighing as he surveyed the mountain of paperwork littering his desk. Yeah, he probably wouldn't sleep tonight either…

When he told Tsunade three years ago that he didn't want this job, that he wasn't suited to it, he meant it. A woman like Tsunade, despite her complaints and vices, was perfect for Konoha—she was ambitious and skilled, strong-willed and courageous, possessed of verve and determination and fire. It was those qualities, after all, that drove her to lead Konoha and the Allied Shinobi Forces to victory, and to be one of two Kages who sacrificed their lives to attain peace in that final spectacle of a battle.

Which was admirable, and all that. But she died on him, in the most glorious of fashions, and for some reason the Council thought that he, Hatake Kakashi, would be able to fill the shoes of the honored Sannin and all those deified Hokages who came before them.

The task was utterly daunting.

And he didn't want it, not at all. Why couldn't his cute student grow up faster—that kid apparently _dreamed _of sitting behind a desk all day, sifting through an endless pile of papers and contracts, arguing with old bats who didn't know what the hell they were doing and most importantly carrying the burdens of an entire _village_ upon his shoulders! He was beginning to understand why Tsunade used to drink all the time. Why the Sandaime had tried to retire from his honored title, and why the old man had always looked so worn-out after the Yondaime's death had forced him back into the position. Kakashi would bail too if he could.

…He knew that wasn't true, though. Kakashi would die for this village, and he would surely live and suffer for it as well. Even if that meant taking on a role he never wanted, one that at the moment only he was able to fulfill. But though he embodied the Will of Fire that all Konoha shinobi proudly possessed, and though he was by far one of the strongest and most intelligent ninja in the village, he was just so _tired._

A soft knock at the door awoke him from his thoughts. He shook his head to dispel the remaining vestiges of his paperwork-induced stupor, then waved a lazy hand at the noise. "Maa, come in already."

.

Hinata quietly entered the office of the Hokage, a bit nervous about this upcoming meeting. She wasn't quite sure why Kakashi-sama had summoned her—she thought they'd already discussed everything of importance the last time she came here, when she'd argued for Neji's right to visit Tenten. And since that was the case, Hinata had a sinking feeling she knew what this was about. "Hokage-sama, why have you called for me…?"

She watched as Kakashi searched through the drawers of the desk, cursing lightly under his breath as papers scattered everywhere. "Ahh, Hinata-san. Thank you for coming so promptly. Sorry I didn't—ouch, _shit!—_prepare a little better. Sit, please."

She obliged, settling into the chair across from him as she waited for him to finish. Finally, he pulled out a manila folder and spread it open on top of the desk, gesturing for her to scoot closer to the open pages.

"Okay, so…maa, first of all, I don't want to talk about first missions or anything like that. So don't look so worried," he said comfortingly as Hinata hid a sigh of relief. "But I _have _called you here because of that particular mission. I'll get right to the point. Do you recall how Sai-kun turned in your report?"

She nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, his account of Mission 4-729B wasn't exactly…detailed. Apparently, he neglected to ask Neji-kun for most of the specifics." The Hokage turned a page. "So I decided to wait for Neji-kun to submit his Captain's report, since those are usually more comprehensive anyway. Your cousin, as always, was exceedingly thorough and exhaustive in his analysis of the mission, up until…" He lifted his one-eyed gaze to meet hers. "Up until the point he, Sai-kun, and Naruto-kun officially abandoned the mission in favor of recovering both you and Tenten-san."

She gulped.

"Hinata-san," Kakashi said, as he pulled out a blank sheet of paper, "How, exactly, did Tenten-san end up at the bottom of," he pointed to a map, "that cliff? I am asking because you were there when the events took place, and because Neji-kun did not have his Byakugan activated at the time."

Her eyes widened at that. Hinata grabbed the captain's report from the manila folder and looked over it herself—Neji had written that he didn't have his Byakugan activated, that he hadn't seen what had transpired that day beside the cliff? But why would he claim such a thing? He'd mentioned before that he knew what she had done; as a matter of fact, that was why his anger had been so specifically directed at _her_. He had _seen_. So why wouldn't he…?

She closed her eyes. Because it was her first mission. Because there were censures and penalties for blatant mistakes like the one she had made, especially for flagrant errors in judgment that had caused critical injuries to a comrade. Because the consequences, should he accuse Hinata of battle incompetence, would be absolutely devastating for her, not just in terms of her Jounin career but in her campaign for Clan Heiress, in her secret ambitions to change the Hyuuga.

He was spiting her and saving her in equal amounts.

Hinata wrestled with herself for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not to tell her Hokage the full truth. But in the end, it seemed that Neji had made the decision for her. "Tenten-san and I had finished mapping out areas 17A and 17B when we were attacked by rogue ninja Q. As I engaged him in combat, I suggested to Tenten-san that she go ahead with the completed maps and meet up with our comrades. Before she could leave, though…um…he employed a lightning-based jutsu and I suffered a concussion—here, on page 32—and she proceeded to engage Q in my stead. When I collected myself, I searched for her and…" She averted her gaze. "…The rest should be in the report."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but continued nonetheless, scribbling a bit more before he added the new sheet of paper to the manila folder. "All right, that's it then. You're dismissed. Oh, and could you tell Shino-kun that I need to see him soon?"

"Yes, of course," Hinata said reflexively as she stood up and the Hokage waved her away. She nodded numbly, once, before exiting the office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N: Please leave a review! If you think I'm on the right track or completely off my rocker, I'd really like to know…_

_Song is "Karma Police" by Radiohead._

_On a side note: Did anyone else have a complete heart attack while __**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER **__reading manga ch. 573, when Hinata was all "I'm going to stop chasing you once and for all, Naruto!"? I read that before clicking the next page, absolutely freaking out, thinking, "OMG DON'T GIVE UP HINATA DON'T TELL ME NEJIHINA IS ACTUALLY CANON DDD:"_

_...But thanks, Kishi :D And power to you, Hina-chan! Keep up the good fight! '_'d_

_That lonely little review button down there needs some lovin'. Give it a push ;)_


End file.
